Genshi Ryu (Primordial Dragon)
by Tetsuya Uzumaki
Summary: Hikaru Fujioka is a third-year student of Kuoh Academy, known as both 'The Radiant Prince' and 'The Bloody Devil'. But when he comes into contact with the world of Devils, Angels and Dragons he will soon be known by another name… The Genshi Ryū (Primordial Dragon)! Powerful! Oc x Up to you guys!


_**A/N: What's up y'all?! Welcome to the prologue of The Genshi Ryū (Primordial Dragon) of Kuoh!**_

 _ **Now, a public service announcement. I'm not giving up on Shian Kage (Cyan Shadow) in any way, shape or form. I'm just taking a small break and exploring what I can do in terms of writing. Highschool DxD is just one thing I want to try. So, let me know how you like this as well as anything else I post and I'll continue to write for that or stick to something else.**_

 _ **Anyways, onto the story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or anything that may show up during the story. I only own Hikaru and the story idea.**_

Prologue: The Radiant Prince/ The Bloody Devil

*Third Person Pov*

Kuoh Academy. Originally a girls-only high school turned co-ed, it was your standard high school with your standard layout, the main building front and center with other buildings scattered around campus.

"KYYA! It's him!" A gaggle of Academy girls shrieked.

The male in question was Kuoh's Rajianto ōji, or Radiant Prince, Hikaru Fujioka. A 17 year-old second year, his tall and well built stature was complemented by a fair complexion and short messy red hair, which clashed with his startlingly bright blue eyes which shone with kindness and intelligence.

His uniform was not unlike a certain brown haired perverts, the blazer and button up shirt undone and worn over a red tee shirt, with the standard black dress pants with the only difference being that he wore his own grey sneakers with red laces.

Hikaru flinched slightly in surprise and he turned slowly to look behind him and politely waved which got another chorus of squeals. He turned back around and walked away casually but quickly to escape his fan base.

'I swear, this is getting absolutely ridiculous. I'll have to come to school in disguise lest I be swarmed with fangirls and less than friendly guys.' The redhead thought to himself, shaking his head in slight disgust and annoyance.

It wasn't that he didn't like the fact that he was known for his kindness and his attitude towards perversion or anything close to that. He just wished that he wasn't placed on a pedestal or demonized for acting the way he did. He just wanted to get through his high school career without any problems.

Three distinctly male voices giggling lecherously startled him out of his thoughts. He sighed as he recognized those giggles anywhere.

'The Trio's at it again. I swear, they're going to end up dead in a ditch at some point.' The male thought to himself, walking towards the sources of the giggles noticing it was the Kendo Clubs women's locker rooms. He shook his head, sighing exasperatedly.

His attention was directed at the backs of 'The Perverted Trio' as they were known, three of the most perverted boys on campus. They were clustered around a hole in one of the walls, enjoying their 'free show'. His eyebrow twitched constantly as he cleared his throat loud enough to catch their attention…

Which it did, as their giggles stopped instantly and they slowly turned to look behind them with fear etched on their faces.

Matsuda was a former jock and sports star. His bald head and perverted tendencies brought about his monikers 'Perverted Baldy' and 'Sexual Harassment Paparazzi'. He wore the standard male uniform.

Motohama was an 'unknown' around the academy, unknown being used _very_ loosely. His ability to discern a women's measurements earned him the monikers of 'Perverted Glasses' and 'Three Sizes Scouter'.

Issei Hyoudou was the last of 'The Perverted Trio' and another 'unknown'. His brown hair stood straight up and his light brown eyes were filled with fear. His outfit was the same as Hikaru's only with blue and white sneakers.

Hikaru held a slight glare as he stared at them, waiting for an explanation or the usual groveling and begging to 'spare their lives'. The continued silence hinted towards the latter and he sighed.

"You realize what's about to happen correct?" He asked rhetorically, getting three stiff nods. He sighed yet again and cracked his knuckles, not liking what he was about to do…

But he had a 'reputation to uphold' and all that shit.

*Five minutes later'

"Now, what have we 'learned'?" Hikaru asked, sarcasm dripping from the question. He knew they wouldn't learn anything from this, but he gave them the benefit of the doubt.

The blob of flesh and bruises moaned "That intruding upon a woman's privacy is inexcusable." Hikaru nodded, sickened by their behavior.

"Very well. I'll leave you to lick your wounds then." The redhead replied, turning on his heel and walking away with his hands in his pockets.

'I'll give them a day.' He thought, then mentally corrected himself.

'Actually, I'll give them an hour.'

*Ten minutes later, Homeroom*

As roll was called, Hikaru lounged in his seat, raising his hand when he was called. As he waited for the end of the period, Hikaru glanced around the room in sheer boredom.

He turned to see Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima quietly conversing near the front of the room. He knew all about the 'Two Great Ladies' of Kuoh, at least from the rumors he had picked up in the halls. They were extremely kind and because of that, they were regarded as the school 'Onee-sans' or sisters. Not to mention, they were extremely beautiful so that was an added bonus in everyone's book.

Rias Gremory, a third year student like him, had similarly colored red hair albeit longer reaching to her thighs with loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face, as well as a fair complexion and blue eyes. She wore the standard female uniform of a white long sleeve button up shirt with a black ribbon on the shirt collar and a black shoulder cape, a magenta skirt with white accents and brown dress shoes with white crew-length socks.

Akeno Himejima was another third year student, with exceptionally long black hair tied in its signature ponytail with the customary orange ribbon with two strands sticking out the top and sloping backwards and reaching her legs, and violet eyes. She wore the customary uniform, albeit with black knee high socks.

He turned around again to see Souna Shitori conversing with a few random students. She was the student council president, third most popular girl in the academy behind Rias and Akeno and a friend of Rias. She had black hair in a short bob cut and violet eyes, and wore a pair of black round framed glasses as well as the female uniform. From what he knew, which was very little, Shitori was a very intelligent person as well as extremely strict.

He also saw Tsubaki Shinra sitting close to Souna as per usual. The two raveonettes were rarely seen apart unless they were in separate classes which was also very rare. Tsubaki was the fourth most popular woman on campus.

Tsubaki had long straight black hair that reached her knees, with two differently colored eyes, with her left eye violet and her right eye light brown. She wore the standard female uniform with the addition of blue semi-rimmed glasses. She was 'confirmed' to have a crush on Yuuto Kiba, the schools other resident Prince.

Hikaru honestly thought that was bullshit.

His observations were interrupted by the bell ringing signaling the end of the period. With that, he picked up his bag and proceeded to his next class.

*Afternoon, End of school, front gate*

The sun was just beginning to set as Hikaru walked out the front gate of the school. He walked around the wall of the school, headed to the parking lot behind the school.

He pulled his keys from his pocket and began looking for where he parked. He spotted it almost immediately and began walking towards his ride.

The ride in question was a black two door Nissan 350Z, with a custom sound system, a few turbochargers stashed under the hood and a 6 speed manual transmission. He had worked for quite a while to get half the money for the car to outright buy it, while his father covered the other half. He had gotten his driver's license a few months prior due to extenuating circumstances and he could proudly say that he had _earned_ his car in every sense of the word.

He unlocked his car and placed his bag in the back seat, closing the door afterwards, and climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. After making sure he wouldn't hit anyone on the way out, Hikaru pulled out of the parking spot and began his journey home.

Little did he know that soon, an extraordinary event would change his world and open up new opportunities for him to explore…

As well as test him for the storm that was soon to descend.

*End chapter*

 _ **A/N: Well, that's one chapter done and God knows how many more to go!**_

 _ **So, next chapter will be in Hikaru's POV and we'll get into the start of the series with Raynare killing off Issei and the introduction of The Occult Research Club, as well as other key characters.**_

 _ **Also, let me know what you want the pairing to be. I've got some ideas, but I wanna hear from you guys!**_

 _ **Lastly, as with Shian Kage (Cyan Shadow) I will have an 'opening' for this story, as well as an ending to spice things up a little more. Let me know what you guys want to see, either in a review or a PM, and I'll choose the one that sounds the best and will (hopefully) make everyone happy.**_

 _ **Anyways ladies and gents, you know the drill. Review, Follow, Favorite, all that stuff and I'll talk to you guys later!**_


End file.
